Monkey Business
Monkey Business is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixteenth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred eighty-seventh case overall. It takes place in the Century Mile district of Concordia. Plot Isaac and the player rushed to the giant ape's cage to assess the situation. There, they found the poisoned body of Ernest Picklebrain, the professor who had created the giant ape. Soon after the investigation started, there were reports of the ape climbing the Exhibition Tower. Rose was able to tranquilize it. Later, Dick found out that the poisonous jellyfish used in the murder was procured from the victim's own lab. Afterwards, Rose sang the ape to sleep before it could escape from its improvised cage. The team later found enough evidence to arrest Sir Somerset Osborne for the murder. After denying involvement, Somerset admitted to the murder. He was angry with Ernest for experimenting on humans, including his sister, Aurora, who glowed in the dark thanks to Ernest's experiments. He then took Beata Seahorn's Chironex fleckeri, bashed Ernest on the head, and forced him to swallow the jellyfish, poisoning him in the process. Judge Takakura sentenced him to 15 years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Greta Gundwood told Isaac and the player that her invention (a camera which took pictures in color) had been sabotaged. The two found the camera in the exhibition tower street. Charlie confirmed that it was tampered with, making it the third invention to be sabotaged. Isaac and the player then warned Chief Inspector Eleanor Halsted that there was a saboteur in the Exhibition. Meanwhile, Katherine Woolf and the player found Aurora in Lady Highmore's study and treated her of her glow with Dick's help. After all the events, Isaac and the player gave Willie Conklin the ape's records so that the Concordia Zoo would take her in. The Squad then resolved to be more vigilant the next day, when all the inventions would be presented. Summary Victim *'Ernest Picklebrain' (found dead next to the ape's cage) Murder Weapon *'Chironex Fleckeri' Killer *'Somerset Osborne' Suspects WConklinProfMOTP.png|Willie Conklin KWoolfProf4MOTP.png|Katherine Woolf CCastletownProf3MOTP.png|Cornelius Castletown BSeahornProfMOTP.png|Beata Seahorn SOsborneProfMOTP.png|Somerset Osborne Quasi-suspect(s) GGundwoodProf2MOTP.png|Greta Gundwood AOsborneProfMOTP.png|Aurora Osborne EHalstedProf3MOTP.png|Eleanor Halsted Killer's Profile *The killer knows biology. *The killer eats bananas. *The killer visits the Public Aquarium. *The killer has freckles. *The killer wears orange clothing. Crime Scenes Monkey Business (Slider).jpg|Giant Ape's Cage C187CS1B.png|Storage Shed C187CS2A.png|Devastated Street C187CS2B.png|Broken Cart C187CS3A.png|Picklebrain's Lab C187CS3B.png|Scientist's Workplace Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Giant Ape's Cage. (Clues: Bloody Gloves, Key, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Ernest Picklebrain) *Examine Bloody Gloves. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats bananas) *Examine Key. (Result: Cage Key; New Suspect: Willie Conklin) *Talk to Willie Conklin about the giant ape escaping. (Prerequisite: Cage Key unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Devastated Street) *Investigate Devastated Street. (Prerequisite: Willie interrogated; Clue: Giant Ape) *Investigate Devastated Street. (Prerequisite: Devastated Street investigated; Clues: Leather Agenda, Wheelbarrow) *Examine Leather Agenda. (Result: Appointment; New Suspect: Katherine Woolf) *Talk to Katherine Woolf about her meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Leather Agenda deciphered) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Stuffed Monkey; New Suspect: Cornelius Castletown) *Ask the Mayor about the victim's gift. (Prerequisite: Stuffed Monkey found) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Chironex Fleckeri; Attribute: The killer knows biology) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Picklebrain's Lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Biology Seminars Poster, Victim's Wallet; New Suspect: Beata Seahorn) *Talk to Beata Seahorn about sharing a lab with the victim. (Prerequisite: Picklebrain's Lab investigated; Profile updated: Beata knows biology) *Examine Biology Seminars Poster. (Result: Sponsor's Name; New Suspect: Somerset Osborne) *Talk to Somerset Osborne about sponsoring the victim's seminar. (Prerequisite: Sponsor's Name unraveled; Profile updated: Somerset knows biology and eats bananas) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Ticket Stub) *Analyze Ticket Stub. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer visits the Public Aquarium; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Broken Cart) *Investigate Broken Cart. (Prerequisite: Ticket Stub analyzed; Clues: Hat, Torn Paper) *Examine Hat. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (12:00:00) *Talk to Willie Conklin about his prank on the victim. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Willie eats bananas) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Official Document) *Examine Official Document. (Result: Mayor's Signature) *Interrogate the Mayor about prohibiting the victim entry to the World Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Mayor's Signature identified; Profile updated: Cornelius visits the Public Aquarium) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Scientist's Workplace. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Frame, Locked Trunk, Instrument Kit) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Restored Photo) *Confront Somerset Osborne about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Restored Photo unraveled; Profile updated: Somerset visits the Public Aquarium) *Examine Locked Trunk. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (09:00:00) *Question Katherine Woolf about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed; Profile updated: Katherine knows biology, eats bananas and visits the Public Aquarium) *Examine Instrument Kit. (Result: Blue Substance) *Examine Blue Substance. (Result: Plankton) *Talk to Beata Seahorn about handling the victim's possessions. (Prerequisite: Plankton identified under microscope; Profile updated: Beata eats bananas and visits the Public Aquarium) *Investigate Storage Shed. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Fruit Crate, Bloody Bat) *Examine Fruit Crate. (Result: Broken Jar) *Analyze Broken Jar. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears orange clothing) *Examine Bloody Bat. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gears of Change (4/6). (1 star) The Gears of Change (4/6) *See what Greta Gundwood wants. (Available after unlocking The Gears of Change; Reward: Gorilla Mask) *Investigate Devastated Street. (Prerequisite: Greta interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Inform Eleanor Halsted of the situation. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Somerset Osborne about his sister. (Available after unlocking The Gears of Change) *Investigate Picklebrain's Lab. (Prerequisite: Somerset interrogated; Clue: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Note) *Talk to Aurora Osborne. (Prerequisite: Note found; New Lab Sample: Aurora's Blood Sample) *Analyze Aurora's Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Inform Aurora Osborne of the treatment. (Prerequisite: Aurora's Blood Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Giant Ape's Cage. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Faded File) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Kiki's Records) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is based on the idiomatic expression "monkey business", meaning "wasting time, or effort, on some foolish project." *In the "Giant Ape's Cage" crime scene, a poster with the Statue of Liberty can be seen. *This is the only case in Mysteries of the Past in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a Chironex fleckeri, a species of jellyfish). *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *In Chapter 1, William Shakespeare is quoted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Century Mile